Understandable
by chocopiggy03
Summary: no one can ever reach into him… no one can see his real true colors either… but what if a girl knows everything about him? Every single thing he feels, does and wants? Everbody's in for the big surprise when they knew that Damon has someone he loves...
1. Preface

Understandable…

Summary: no one can ever reach into him… no one can see his real true colors either… but what if a girl knows everything about him? Every single thing he feels, does and wants? For all the time they had been together with Damon, they never knew that someone would be there for him…

PREFACE:

It was a perfect sunny day. It would be better if I head home to where she's staying… Damon Salvatore thought. After all, I want to see her, he added in his mind. As he drove out of the town in Fell's Church, he thought of the only person he truly loved and trusted. She was a kind person to accept and love him more than anything in the world. He smiled at the thought of seeing her warm smile at him; her soft white hands come up his back for an embrace. Oh how he missed her… being with her seemed… hard. For the very first time, he thought again, I am held captive; its also been a long time since I've felt that kind of warm love from anybody else… he said to himself.

As he drove away from the civilization of Fell's Church, he saw a white house closing in. he was happy to feel the satisfaction and the happiness and excitement as he parked his Ferrari at the front porch. Normally, she would come out immediately when he arrives. But today, no answer came. So Damon reached for the knob and he noticed it wasn't locked, so he helped himself in. after all, he made that house for her. With all the money he had, he gave it to her as a gift… for staying with him for al these years…

As he made his way through the hall, he went up the stairs and notice it's a little bit dark. He smiled. Just as he liked it, she always knew that… he moved faster through her room and he peeked in, she wasn't there. Awkward, he thought, where is she? He thought of the places she loved to go to: the mini library he built for her, the garden, the swing at the yard… and then the idea came banging up his head. She was at the swing, relaxing or maybe reading a book. He tried using Powers even though he knew she hated him using them. And there, he finally sensed her… and he wanted to get near her now… he raced through the yard, feeling nervous and excited… and he felt a bit strange. He never felt like this… ever. She had him… she locked him and he loved it.

As he slowly opened the glass door to the yard, he saw white feet swinging slowly. She was wearing yellow doll shoes. She loved doll shoes; a lot. He felt sweet air rush around his face… it felt so good… to be home, here with her. And as he came closer, he could already smell her sweet smell.

Finally, he stopped…

Her image caught him off guard… those long brown curls flowing through her shoulders, those beautiful face, those wonderful blue green eyes… he beautifully carved lips. Still pretty and young, Damon smiled to himself. She didn't notice him there standing at first, but after a while, she stopped swinging herself and she looked at his dark eyes… Her silky smooth voice surrounded his ears, poisoning him with happiness and love… he submerged to the sensation of seeing her smiling face looking up at his face…

"Hey you…" she said.


	2. Undeniable

**Undeniable**

Elena gazed upon the wonderful sky from the window in Stefan's room. Things finally stopped from being its old scary self. Everything is fine. Thanks to them, thought Elena. She was just waiting for Stefan to come back up. She sighed as she thought of Damon's face while he tried saving them. Damon is a very strange man. No one can see under the thick wall he built. He won't even let anyone too close. How can anyone love Damon if he acts like that? He is just full of surprises and that's what makes him… charming. Elena can admit to that, even Meredith and Bonnie admits it. It's just that he's too secretive and he looks kind of messed up… that's what Elena thought. She never knew that someone could understand and love Damon as much as she loves anyone else. Someone who has an open heart and open to all the deathly possibilities that Damon can be as deadly as a hurricane. Elena couldn't believe it unless she sees it for herself. Neither did anybody who knew Damon's "basic" build up.

"You ready?" Stefan asked as he got his coat from the bed. Elena finally took her eyes off the window and she smiled up at him. "Ready when you are…" she giggled. He smiled at her warmly. Elena was lucky to have Stefan by her side. Even though that he was a bit dangerous to be with, she knew inside her heart that Stefan would never hurt her and that he loved her very much.

He reached his hands to hers and she took them gratefully and she stood up and they finally went out of the room. When they were in the car, they talked for a little while before deciding where they were going.

"You want to take a visit to your friends? If I am right, I think Bonnie and Matt are sleeping over at Meredith's." Stefan smiled as he held her hand. She smiled and she just nodded as she leaned her head on the soft leather seat. It feels so right to be here, right now. She thought. She felt contented to be with the people she loved most. Seeing herself happy with the person she calls 'home' is enough. It feels good enough… she sighed as she drifted into sleep… and Stefan started driving.

***

"Hey you, yourself…" Damon smiled. He never felt so happy in his whole entire dark life. And he can honestly say that he's proud to be that way now. For all he knew, he would never be like the other people he sees every moment of his life… actually, that was what he swore to himself: never to be like those petty humans who 'feel' too much. He despised those things and that's why he avoided them… but being here, with her… makes him break his promise. Being with her makes him feel… real… makes him feel human again.

She began to shrug, but she still held his eyes in that wonderful stare. "Well, I suppose I deserve that kind of greeting from you…" and then she began to wink. That's it, no more greetings; I have to hold her, now. Damon thought. And he felt all the restraint he'd been forcing himself upon release, letting it flow out of his body and then, he just stood there, arms open, waiting for her to come to him; let him feel her loving presence and finally, take him aback from all the bitterness he had…

She laughed a little and then, without him noticing it, she's already there… holding him. As if she read his mind, as if she knew what he wanted. And then he returned the wonderful embrace and held her tight. Delighted, he swung her around. Another wind blew… sweet… as sweet as honey and strawberries.

"You gained weight…" Damon teased. Finally, they released each other and she punched him playfully on his shoulders. "I did? Well, whose fault is that? You gave me a lot of chocolates last month…" she smiled at him, not offended by his observation. She did, gain weight and they both knew that. And it was Damon's fault. She doesn't eat chocolate… unless, Damon gave her some.

"I am at fault, and I am sorry… forgive me and let's act nothing happened?" Damon smiled and winked at the same time. By the gesture he made, he would make ladies fall over the floor. But she's different, she just snorted and laughed. "There's nothing to forgive, my dear. And don't wink at me. I'm not one of those 'chicks' you feed on…" she smiled and she gave a gesture that made him frown.

"Just kidding…" she smiled as she reached for him and kissed his forehead. She automatically held his hand and pulled him inside the house. "Come, I have lots to tell you!" she said excitedly and Damon didn't hesitate being pulled inside.

"It's good to be home…" he whispered. But he knew she heard that and that made her stop from walking and her yellow dress swayed, showing the ruffles inside that made them fluffy… she looked at him and she smiled…

"I'm glad you're back… I missed you…" and she reached for him again and kissed his cheeks.

"I missed you too… a lot…" Damon replied with a smile. And that's when he realized… he can't love anyone as much as he loves her…

***

The doorbell rang and they knew that Stefan and Elena came for a visit. Bonnie raced through the stairs as she yelled at Meredith not to open the door. She thought it was someone bad but when she heard Elena's voice outside, she giggled and she just smiled. When Meredith opened the door, they just stared, eyes open wide and so as their mouths. They all stared at each other before Elena began laughing.

"Hey! I missed you guys!" she said as she jumped in and hugged her friends. She knew they were surprised… but she cannot point her finger on what were they surprised of. They all laughed and then Bonnie had a very great idea.

"Let's go out!" she yelled. Everyone turned at her. "Oh come on! It would be fun!" she pleaded. They all smiled and nodded. "Sure, but we have to freshen up first…" Matt giggled as he made a stinky gesture at Meredith.

"Yeah, maybe we should!" Bonnie smiled and she made her way up the stairs as she started to freshen up.

"So… where are we going?" Stefan asked, a bit scared of Bonnie's idea. He wasn't fond of going out. Elena wrapped her arms around him to reassure him that everything's going to be alright.

"Somewhere we can all have fun…"


	3. Unexpected

**Unexpected**

Damon sat by the couch while his eyes watched her move lightly from one place to another. He was so thankful she'd been there for him. She was a very nice lady, loving and thoughtful. She knows his way of living, his instincts, the danger that's laid upon loving him, but she didn't care… she understood.

"You want to get something to bite?" she asked him while she fixed her books into a pile on one side. She'd been reading a lot lately. He noticed that her eyes looked tired, like she's been doing something that keeps her busy all night and that makes her lack sleep.

"Damon? Do you want something? Stop looking at me like that. You are scaring me!" she knelt down in front of him and she examined his eyes. She knew that he would build up a big lie to say to her.

"Come on, Damon… I know… I look a bit… miserable as your eyes say it. But I'm not sick… I'm completely fine. Nothing to worry about. I just can't sleep at night." She smiled. As she sat down beside him. "Please tell me what you're thinking." She placed her head on his shoulders as se closed her eyes in content. He sighed and returned her gesture by holding her hand.

"I'm worried about you. In this state I'm getting scared leaving you again. What if you collapse? What if you need help in something? No one's going to help you… that's going to kill me, you know that…" he said. She giggled. He looked surprised as she faced him. "What?" he asked innocently.

"Come, I'll show you that I feel fine!" she pulled him up.

"Where are we going?" he asked. A bit interested and scared at the same time. He was scared because he might see people that he doesn't want to see.

"Well, somewhere we can eat… and we go both have fun!" she smiled. He couldn't turn her down so he just nodded and she hugged him.

"Wait for me here. I'll freshen up a bit." She made a gesture that tells him she's going to fix her hair.

"Your hair's fine…" he laughed. "You know I don't go out without my hair tied!" she smiled and then ran up the stairs.

At that moment, he though that she wasn't the ways she was before: silent, sweet, clean and lovable. After all, he had left the house for almost half a year. She can change that fast. But she didn't and it gave Damon a big relief.

A while later, she went down with her hair tied in a half pony tail with a silky ribbon. She didn't change her clothes either did she change her shoes. She just held a simple purse she was holding her keys and she smiled at Damon when he stood up, arms crossed, and face a little bit strict.

"What? You're driving me to that place?" Damon smirked. She ran her way down the stairs and she gave him the keys. "No, I drive yours…" she whispered as she got the keys from his hands and she skipped her way to the sleek black Ferrari.

"Well, are you coming?" she stopped at the front door. She looked at him with cute eyes that she knew he couldn't resist. He sighed and went towards her. "If you weren't cute and if I didn't love you… I won't allow myself to be dragged like this." He whispered with a laugh. And they both got in the car.

Damon knew that he'd be happy and safe with her. Actually, he admits it, for the very first time, he felt a love that he'd been looking for in ages. And who knew he'd just see it in her. That little petite pretty woman would make him feel he's alive again… he is loved and he won't be lost in the dark anymore… for a long time he wanted to be in the dark but right now, sitting with her, being with her, it made him feel a little company's not going to hurt. And for all the time he was with her, this was the only lesson he knew: that to smile and to love yourself.

He really was happy being with her. And he knew that he would die for her sake… like what she did once…

***

"Stefan, if I killed you… would I get your Porsche?" Matt asked jokingly. Stefan laughed and shook his head while he watched his friends walk into the street with Elena. She looks so beautiful, he thought. He loved Elena as much as he loved Katherine. But he never knew that it would last. He doubted their relationship based on him being a creature of the darkness. But he was happy being this way. He would live in harmony with her.

"Hey! Stefan has eternal life remember?!" Bonnie giggled and patted Matt at the back as he sighed in defeat. "Well if you don't like it, you can give it to me right?" Matt looked at him again hope in his eyes. Elena pulled him away from Stefan and she said, "Leave it, Matt." They were laughing all around until they all got stopped by Bonnie gasping and she stopped laughing. She was only looking straight ahead of her way.

When they all looked at where she was looking, Stefan got angry.

"Is… is that… is that Damon?" Meredith asked, bewildered as everyone was.

"It is him. And he's with a girl. His new prey. I'll handle this…" Stefan was angry. Why would his brother date her? He cannot, he knew Damon wasn't into those things. And anger rushed up his veins as he realizes that Damon was playing, once again, with this girl. He moved toward their crowd as he moved to go in front of Damon.

As he got closer, he could smell the girl's wonderful smell, her beautiful aura. And there was something more, Damon wasn't using his power. Well this was odd; he usually uses his powers on his prey. But now he couldn't sense it. Somehow Stefan thought that he was blocking his mind again and that made him angrier.

The girl was beautiful, nice height, body shape, as beautiful as Elena but only a Brunette. No, her eyes were blue green and it shone with love and care for Damon every time she looks at him. They were outside a toy store she was pointing at some thing when she went n and kissed Damon in his cheeks.

Damon remained there, coolly waiting for 'his girl' to come out. Until he looked at Stefan who was approaching and there it was…

Stefan punched Damon with all his might. And everyone came running to them.

Damon fell straight to the floor while Stefan continued to slug him. "Why can't you just be satisfied with only one thing and you have to make her suffer?" he felt all his anger warm him up as Damon took his arms off his shirt and he looked at the girl when she came running in his side.

"Damon! Oh god! What's going on?!" she wiped Damon's mouth with her handkerchief and she looked at Stefan and she froze. Then she slowly looked at Damon.

"You shouldn't have done that brother…" Damon said his voice as a warning as she helped him stand up. She never let go of her grip in Damon's arm. She was watching them warily. "Now, now. Damon stop it…" she said. And Damon looked at her.

They both looked at each other as if their eyes were having a conversation until Damon sighed and looked down. He lost.

"Stefan… now, please don't start a fight in a public place like this." She looked at Stefan.

"You know me? Who are you?" Stefan asked. He was shocked that this girl knows him but in some way, she looks familiar.

She smiled and laughed.

"Oh yeah, I forgot… you don't remember me… I forgot to introduce myself again… I'm sorry…." She smiled. And looked at Elena which she knew she was going to talk…

"Who are you?" Elena asked curiously.

She looked at Damon and he shook his head. "You better introduce yourself… I'm not going to tell them who you are." He smiled. And everyone was left gawking at the mystery girl.

They were surprised that she made Damon smile.

"Okay then…" she smiled. Then she looked at everyone else.

"My name's Helena Therese Salvatore. And I am Damon and Stefan's sister…" the girl said. And everyone fell silent.

**Sorry… I took a while to upload… I hope you liked the surprise. I know it was kind of strange because she was kind of… sweet to Damon. But that's my point. This is where Damon's soft side and lovable side comes out. I hope you liked it. Thank you ******** review please… **


	4. Unbelievable

**Unbelievable**

"No… there is no such way that I'm going to have you as my sister!" Stefan gasped. "Well, she's not our sister from our own mother… but we both have the same fathers. She was one of our maids. And this girl, she is your own Arts and Literature teacher when you were fifteen." Damon placed an arm around Helena to show support.

"I was the same age as you before… but papa, your father, asked me if I could help you with your arts and literature since it was the only thing I am good at. And I accepted It." she looked at Stefan; his green eyes were focused on her face.

"Therese? Is that really you?! But, you're appearance, you're human before! Don't tell me he made you one of us!" he looked at Damon which was eyeing Helena lovingly.

"Oh no, not at all…" she smiled. "Well actually, I'm not a vampire." She added. Everyone stopped breathing. Helena looked at Damon for help. He smiled and began to look at everyone seriously… "She is not a vampire… but… not really a vampire… how can I explain this, Helena? This is kind of hard." He looked at her, his eyes dark and restored. And she knew he was composing himself in front of these humans.

Helena held his hands and she smiled to assure him it'll all be alright. She never knew this would get too complicated when Stefan knows that she's one of them. Well when she looked at their surrounding before she tried to explain, everyone was looking at them! Oh my goodness she thought, we're becoming a street show! And then an idea clicked in her head.

"This would be a very long story. Are you guys sure you want to listen?" she looked at each one. They all nodded. Then she turned her head at Damon and she noticed that he looked very uncomfortable. He looked mad as well. Well, she knew that he'd be pissed about the way Stefan had acted towards him. Well, she predicted he'd be more pissed at the idea that's been circling in her mind.

"Let's go to our place. There, I can explain it to you … better. Uh, is it okay with you if we take different cars for transportation? We only have one car right now." She sneaked a look at Damon's face under her eyelashes and then she smiled at Stefan.

"You two better talk…" and she meant it. Stefan didn't know what she meant and then she smiled. And she held Damon's hand and pulled him away from the crowd. She whispered to him softly that no one and point out what she was saying until Damon smiled and hugged her tightly.

"Oh my… he's hugging her! What the heck did she do to make him do those things?" Bonnie wondered. Everyone looked at her and laughed. Except the other two couples who were talking seriously.

"Stefan, what you've done infuriated him more! You better apologize. Look, I know it's surprising that she's your sister… everyone's surprised! Stefan, please apologize." Elena pleaded while his lover pondered about the fact that he had an outside sibling. He started to hate his father for that. He idolized and loved his father ad he never expected that the person he trusted would do something like that.

"Okay… I'll apologize after I know everything about her, how she existed, how she lived…" he looked at his lover and he smiled. They all looked at everyone and they both noticed Helena and Damon were having a little conversation and they were out of the crowd.

"Elena! Do you see this? Damon's… so comfortable in front of her! He smiles! He laughs! And he acts very differently when she's with her! Do you believe that she's their sister? I think not!" Bonnie complained while Matt laughed.

"You're just jealous because you're not that close to him. Or is it because you like him?" Meredith looked at her warily and it made her look away. "I don't like him! It just seems… unfair… look at them!" Bonnie flared up and she frowned. "You have a crush on him Bonnie." Matt snorted. "I DO NOT!" she shrieked and that made the two look at them. "Oops…" she covered her mouth. "Sorry…" she whispered. And then she knew Helena was walking towards them again pulling Damon with her.

"Okay, are you guys set?" she looked cheerful and she looked lovely. Everyone would really fall for her. They all nodded and she smiled. "Okay then, you guys follow Damon's car and we'll lead you there. It's not that far… it's just… far away from civilization." She smiled. She gave Damon the keys and she looked at him.

"I trust you to lead them where our house is. Please do this for me." She pleaded Damon looking at his eyes straight. She's very brave and strong… Bonnie thought as she observed the way she finds a way to make Damon agree. And, not to mention, so beautiful! Way more beautiful than Elena. Bonnie was beginning to envy this new girl for being too beautiful and for being too close to Damon. She admitted it to herself that she was a bit jealous. But she's too nice for me to get mad at her. And it would be too wrong. She thought again. Bonnie never knew it, but deep inside, she was attracted to Damon. A lot. It's not because he's too gorgeous and all, but he is just full of surprises… so daring. And Damon knew that all his life, ladies liked him for his looks.

"Bonnie!" Elena nudged her as Meredith pulled her in the car. "You better stop reflecting about stuff… it's not the right time. So you better snap out of it!" and they began to follow the two.

***

Damon drove the Ferrari towards their house and he was mad. So mad. He didn't understand why Helena would accept them in just one snap. And besides, the wound Stefan had made in his mouth would give him a very hard time to get another lady to "have".

"I'm sorry… I just wanted to know Stefan more… after all, we're siblings right?" she was looking outside the window. He knew she wished they would speed up faster. And then he found himself stepping on the accelerator and they went faster. She looked at him eyes wide open. "How can they follow us? Eh… Damon! They're going to get lost!" she snapped and she hit his shoulder but he didn't answer. He was finding a way to communicate with his brother and tell the direction in his mind and he trusted Stefan that somehow, he'll lead them the way to the house.

_I speed up, you guys are lost. Tell Matt to turn three rights to the sycamore tree you guys would see and then you'll see the navy blue roof and park your cars in front of the porch. I'll take her inside. Just knock or alarm me in my mind when you guys are there. _

And then he shut his powers off and looked at Helena who was running into the woods about to find the others. He skipped the bushes and he held her in his hands.

"Damon… I'm so sorry… I just wanted to be close…" she finished off with a cute whine. She felt sad and she wanted Damon to trust her in this. It was the very first time they argued about talking about Stefan and his friends. "I'm sorry… I just wanted to be close… I wanted to see him… please… trust me in this…" she pleaded with those eyes and Damon began to smile. She was about to cry when he wiped them off her face.

"I am supposed to be the one who's apologizing… I forbid you to see him and I never knew how much it will hurt you… so I hope you can forgive me…" he hugged her and as he knew that the others are there. He still didn't let go of her. He wanted to stay like this with her forever.

But he also knew things wouldn't be the same ever again because she already saw Stefan, Elena and the others. And that frightened him. What if she left him to go into the lighter side of life? What if she left him alone wandering in the dark? For sure, he was ready to kill himself if she did that.

Finally, he let her go but her head was still lying upon his chest. She said, "Please, stay like this… for a while. I know they're there. I am frightened of what I will explain to them. I need strength to tell them everything…" she closed her eyes and placed her face deeper into his chest and sniffing all his scent. He did the same, smelling her wonderful hair; kissing them lightly to reassure her if something goes wrong, he'll be there for her…

Finally they both let go when Bonnie wailed as she fell out of the door.

"You ready?" Damon tried seeking resistance into her eyes but there was none. It was pure determination and trust. He had nothing more to do but to let her do what she wants. She took three heartbeats in breathing deeply and she walked slowly, but gracefully towards them. And she smiled.

"Let's go inside… it's going to rain by the way." She led them to the door as everyone settled in; Damon stayed beside her and held her hand as she asks them for refreshments or other things. But they refuse to neither eat nor drink as they were all overwhelmed by the size and beauty of the house.

"Start explaining." Stefan ordered. "Please, tell us everything." Elena looked at her while she composes herself from the piercing coldness in Stefan's tone in talking. Damon tightened his grip on her hands as she looked away from Elena.

"Well…" she started and breathed deeply. "I am known as the 'other' Salvatore…" she started firmly. She placed her right hand in her chest while her left hand was being held by Damon.

"This won't be easy…." She giggled nervously.

**Sorry for the late update… ******** please review and comment… ******** thank you ******


	5. Unseen

**Unseen**

"It's going to be alright. Just tell them what you can remember…" Damon said as he tried helping Helena grope for the right words. She was looking down when she was telling the story. Her voice was controlled; it wasn't the smooth wonderful voice he always hears when she talks to him. He held her hand tightly and she looked up at him before she started…

_It's all going to be okay... I'll be in your aid if you forget something. Stefan wants to know everything. I can alarm you if you need to stop… just go on okay? I'm here. Don't be scared… I'll stay with you… just tell him what will satisfy his curiosity. That's how Stefan's mind goes. _

She nodded as she received Damon's words in her mind. And she took a deep breath and she started telling it all... Every single thing they needed to know.

"Okay so I was born when Damon's mother was pregnant with Stefan. I was a year earlier. It was the day when their mother told Conte de Salvatore that she was pregnant with their second son when he did the most unforgivable thing to my mother. He raped my mother out of being drunk. He was depressed of Damon's little actions. But somehow, when my mother conceived me, Papa… never seemed to turn away from his responsibility and said that he'll keep us both in a secret place until my mother gives birth.

I was born on the 14th of February. Valentine's day. My mother was full of joy. I looked a lot like her but with a little spice of Papa's wonderful features as well. Papa stopped by the little hut where he placed us to sneak a look at me. Mother told me he even held me in his arms, cuddling me. He was a bit proud and a bit guilty knowing that he cheated on Madame. He was torn between his own mistake and by his love. He didn't know what to do until Damon followed him where we were at hiding. And he discovered the mistake that his father made. He didn't understand it at first but when he saw me… mother told me he was infuriated and ran to tell Madame that he impregnated somebody else other than Madame.

Unfortunately, Papa got a hold of Damon and told him to shut his mouth. He told Damon as well that I was a bastard. A mistake. That I wasn't supposed to be born but he was too merciful for children so he just said yes. He didn't want it to happen it was a mistake because he was drunk. Damon considered this and he just looked at me for a very long time. Until he looked at my mother. And he suggested that when I grow up, I can be of help in the castle; as a maid or a teacher myself. And they both agreed so I was made to be the youngest maid in the Salvatore's home. So I worked as hard as I could.

Damon and Stefan lost Madame by then. But before she gave birth to Stefan, a month before that she knew I was an outside sibling of Damon. She wasn't shocked at first because she knew how her husband would act when he's deeply drunk. And she knew it was a mistake. She was hurt though, but mother told me that Madame talked to her about it and she told mother to take good care of her sons, of me and she also told my mother that she welcomes me to be a Salvatore.

Years after Madame died, mother came next. She died of a tragic accident while she was on her way to my grandfather. And now that I was left alone, I had nobody but the original Salvatore's. I have to stick with my work until Papa summoned me to his office and asked me whether I could be an Arts and Literature to Stefan. I was sixteen by then and Stefan was fifteen. I accepted it and I named myself Therese. I was happy doing my work until we both grew up and he fell in love.

He would tell me stories about his love for her the way he adores her wonderful smile, the way she moves. For a very long time, I thought that I was accepted to be one of them. And I was happy to be accepted. To have a friend. But Damon and I were not in good conditions like Stefan and I were before… he annoys me and I annoy him. Sometimes, I have to clean his room and he'll make me wait for three hours and then he'll open up the door with a very big mess and sometimes, I'll walk into his door and he's doing some… monkey business. We all know that… but Stefan and I were pretty close. Until I met Katherine. She warned me not to come close ever to either one of them or she'll kill me so I had no choice but to leave the castle and go far away. I was poor. I got sick and I was about to die when… when… someone helped me become like this…" Helena's voice was shaking and Damon knew it was his time to tell the story. She rested her head in his shoulders as he gave a sign for her to relax.

"How did you become like this?" Stefan's voice was soft and kind. He finally recalled their friendship when they were children. She was his mysterious helper when he was five and his only playmate when Damon was being mean to him.

The whole house was filled with tension. Finally, Helena bowed and she started to sob softly.

"I didn't mean to be turned into a half. Being a half is hard. I have to feed on a human-feeding full vampire. And I only have Damon to look upon to because the person who changed me was my mother's older brother. He was one of the 'old ones'… I was going to die if I wasn't turned into a half… he was considerate of my sake so he decided to bring me to where Damon was when I was in my comma days from being changed, my body couldn't take it at first so I went to a deep sleep for three days. And when I opened my eyes… I saw the world into a different perspective… I had a keener sense of sight and hearing… the thirst didn't kill me like it was going to choke me from its warmth, actually I never felt anything at all… after that, my uncle, went for hiding and he refused to bring me with him when Damon began to give me back. Hunters knew he was a vampire and they'll kill him so he pleaded with all his might for Damon to take care of me. I wasn't in my proper mind then so I couldn't understand until Damon told me everything from his side…" she looked at Damon who was surprised and he just held her hand as she told the story. She began to nod at him for him to tell the other story…

"And then, I wasn't happy having a little half vampire along with me when I was hunting so I always left her in the oak tree in every forest near the houses I hunt on, she'll be waiting for me and then I'll cut a small part of my body so that she could feed on me. That was the rule for half vampires like she was… they need to feed on human-feeding full vampires. They have to feed on vampires like me until the time comes and they'll be full like us. If you stop feeding, you'll die. Half vampires never stop being half forever, they'll turn into full vampires whether they like it or they don't. In her case…" Damon looked at Helena…

"I didn't allow her to die. So I fed her since I feed on humans not like you do, little brother." He looked at Stefan as his mouth drops open. He looked at Helen very closely, trying to find a simple sign hat she's wearing any wonderful lapis lazuli ring… but she wasn't wearing any.

"She can go out in broad daylight, brother. With or without shades, she can go out." He added. "Now you know her story. What else do you want to know?" he asked Stefan as he opened his mouth to ask something.

"You hated her before… why did you allow her to live?" the question was for Damon and it made Helena's head snap up and look at Stefan.

"I learned to love her… as my own sister… I accepted her for who she is. And I swear, if anything hurts her… I will kill no matter whom or what hurts her. I will kill… she is a special person and she's the only one who can understand me…" he looked at Helena as he smiled. She smiled back.

***

A while later, everyone relaxed and they warmly talked to Helena. Damon ordered pizza and he went to the convenience store for drinks because they were supposed to grocery for food until Stefan's little show. Everyone drank and ate the three boxes of pizza Damon and Helena bought for them. Elena was with Helena outside the terrace talking.

"You know, I never thought Damon would never open up to anybody. Even for me…I was just surprised you were there… tell me Helena, what was it like being with Stefan for a long time? Was it fun?" she asked curiosity burning in her eyes. Helen drank most of her coke and she looked at Elena.

"Well, I was only his playmate… you tell me… I heard that you guys are going to get married. He's a very nice person. He's very different from Damon but if you were in my place, you'll love Damon as much as I do…" she smiled.

"Was he always this… silent and secretive?" Elena sneaked a look on Damon looking at the window holding a red plastic cup and he was sipping it slowly. He was drinking beer like Matt was.

"No… Well, at first. He was very hard to read. He was too full of surprises! But I didn't give up understanding him. I tried looking inside of him and I help him even though he doesn't need any help. I didn't expect that we may be this close." She smiled.

"Well you guys seem to be _very _close." Elena nudged her playfully. "Well, I guess we are…" she admitted. Helena never denied that she loves Damon so much. Never in her life, she always tells herself; I would never deny anything about Damon. She swore that to herself and if she did, she'll punish herself.

"Speaking of Damon, does he give you gifts every special occasion?" Elena looked at her fancy clothes.

"Oh yes, actually, whenever he goes away for a very long time, for an example, he goes to Florence, looking and visiting Madame and Papa's grave… he brings me art materials, clothes in Paris, and books of course. I love to read." She smiled.

Elena couldn't believe her eyes. She envied her. He gives her everything, she thought. That is so not Damon. She added. "Hmmm, and the house? Any cars?" she was curious on how many things could Damon give her.

Before answering, Helena took a single sip in her cup and she smiled. "We built this house by ourselves. He gave me this as a gift for companionship after ten years. And I gave this to him for being there to save me and help me live." She paused… "Any cars? Damon loves cars?" Elena asked.

Helena bit her lip on how would she say this nicely and properly to her…

"Damon… loves Ferrari. He loves to collect them. But for my two decade birthday… he gave me… two…" she looked at Elena shyly. Knowing she'd be surprised.

"HE GAVE YOU TWO FERRARIS?!" she asked. Helena was surprised that she dropped her drink on the bushes. Everyone looked at them. And Helena's cheeks got red. She was embarrassed and she was shy and she couldn't take people looking at her… Bonnie and Meredith ran to their place and they looked at Damon and Helena. He was smiling his handsome smile and it made Bonnie gulp as she tried to look away from the man.

"Damon gave you two Ferraris? Whoa… is he that rich?!" Meredith looked at him again and noticed that he wasn't there in his place anymore.

"Oh, I'm not that rich…" they heard a voice and they looked at Helena's direction as they saw the handsome man wrapping his hand around her shoulder and placing his head on her beautiful brown curls.

"Hey! Damon! You're drunk!" Helena slapped him on the arms. Indeed, he was drunk... he was acting drunk. But why? Helena thought. But Helena could tell that he still is aware of what's going on around them.

"She needs fast cars… and I certainly love Ferraris. They're cute and sleek. She has the white and red edition… the white's too clean, she uses them for special occasions, the red one… is her favorite…" he said as he slumped his head into her shoulder and she knew he was tired and stressed out.

"Damon?" she looked at his face as she tries to balance them both. "Uh Stefan… would you kindly all please stay here for the night? There are enough rooms for you all in here. Please… I insist you guys stay." She looked at Stefan as she brings Damon down to the couch. And he lied there, softly looking at the light.

"Please, it would be very dangerous to go out at this time of night. Please. I can provide you guys with sweaters, towels and all. Please…" she pleaded. Stefan had no choice but to nod yes and she excused herself as she prepared Damon to his bed. But when they were going to go up, he held his grip hard on the stairs.

"I will stay by your side tonight. Please… I missed you a lot… let your brother guide you…" he looked at Helena. You smell like crap! She thought. And she knew he heard this and he simply smiled and kissed her cheek to annoy her.

"You're disgusting!" She yelled as she pulled him up the stairs. He laughed loudly. Everyone sat there and they made themselves comfortable while the two brothers and sisters upstairs argued silently.

"Seriously… you're going to let them sleep here?" Damon said as he snapped out of his acting. "Yes… now please wear this and go wash yourself. Go to rest. You look tired." She said as she held his face but he moved it away.

"You… look exhausted than I am. Helena, I really need you to stay with me tonight." He looked at her. "For what?!" she madly whispered. "I know something's been bothering you. You're hiding something from me." Damon said. She just looked down and nodded.

Indeed she was hiding something but she didn't say or admit that something was bothering her. She just removed her hand from his grip swiftly and she nodded. "Make it fast…" she said and she moved out of his bathroom as he took off his clothes.

"I'll get your clothes ready in my bed and wait for me there as I help prepare the other's rooms." She said and smiled briefly and walked away.

"I'm sorry…" Damon said as she moved away. He was just topless but he chased her from where she was which was his cabinet. He wrapped his arms around her and he leaned his head on the back of her head, smelling the fragrance of her hair.

"I'm just worried. I'm sorry I just need to be there." Damon himself couldn't explain the urgency in his voice; neither does he recognize himself feeling all the tension in his bones when he looks at her recently. Maybe it was because of the sudden meeting of her and Stefan. He couldn't tell what he should do anymore. He was more confused that she was.

"Forgive me…" He whispered as he turns her around and sees those blue green eyes soaking wet and it was filled with pain.

"I'm just scared…" she cried and Damon placed her face into his chest as he tightened his arms around her. He comforted her by saying soothing words that he knew would work in her. Finally, she raised her head.

"Please promise that this would be the last time you'd leave me again…" she looked at his eyes, pleading for him to stay. "I mean you'll hunt here not to any other country. I don't care about the things you give me; all I need is you… please." Helena pleaded.

The main fear of Helena was that he'd be alone forever. That was what her future said in her dreams. And she always believed that her dreams about her life would really do come true just like the day when she dreamed of Damon and her staying in one place, happy with each other's presences; she knew it came true. And these past few weeks, she dreamt of her dying… and she would be the one leaving Damon all alone. And that frightened her until the day he came back for her today…


	6. Unprepared

**Unprepared**

Helena finally stopped crying after Damon told her that dreams were not that real. Only some of them would come true. Somehow she believed it and she felt some of the heavy weights on her chest lighten up a little bit. Then Damon proceeded to his hot bath. Helena went downstairs. The others looked very tired so she gave them all cups of coffee before they freshen up. She also prepared their clothes to wear for tomorrow and for tonight, the rooms already set up and all they need to do is freshen up and get into the extra clothes that Helena prepared them to wear. But she knew they still had no plans for sleeping. They were waiting for an adventure to come… she can sense it.

"I better see what Damon's up to right now…" she smiled weakly at all of them as they waved hi when they saw her yellow dress pop down the stairs. "You just came down, you look exhausted Helena, sit down for a bit." Elena looked at her worrying that she might collapse or something. She really did look pale.

"Oh no, besides, Damon has my meds. So I better see if it's still in his room. He keeps my meds with him because I don't drink them when it's with me." She smiled. So she went up the stairs again.

After she stepped on the third step, she began to feel lightheaded and she began to see swirls of colors. She felt very, very dizzy and she swayed a bit until she collapsed there. And she didn't know nor was she aware that everyone was around her that instant and Stefan was the first one there since he was nearest to the stairs.

Her sight spun and the longer she stayed there, the more blurry the colors got. She didn't know what to do. She was disoriented at that time. She never felt Stefan's grip on her face as he tells her what's going on, what was she feeling… and she saw Helena's yellow hair near her, she knew it was she who was holding her numb and cold hands as she heard her say, "Oh no, she's cold! Get some help!" she looked at two brown and black heads at her back. But they were petrified by the way her eyes spun around them.

And then before she knew it, something was going up her throat. It was hot and it was a bit thick… tastes like iron and then she coughed it out. And she heard Bonnie shriek and saw her figure fall out of balance.

"Oh my gosh! She's puking out blood! We better get her to a hospital! I can call Mary!" she added. "Enough of that nonsense Bonnie! She's a half! She cannot go to a hospital! Helena! Hold on! Don't say anything." Elena held her hands tighter and she coughed another set of blood. "Get Damon!" Meredith yelled as she got her composure back.

"DAMON!" Elena began to yell and then the others followed as well. Helena was feeling so weak that she was beginning to see nothing but darkness. It was slowly eating her up. Making her feel as cold as ever.

"DAMON!" everybody yelled but before they blinked, he was there, carrying Helena back up to the stairs. "What are you supposed to do now?" Matt asked. He was worried and scared at what Helena was excreting. He was nervous for her health.

"It's none of your business. She's not important to you. Stefan, I need you two be here. You bring Elena too. Everyone else, proceed to up here and go straight until you see the room with a floral blue curtain. Go in there and don't even try to eaves drop on what we three are going to talk about. Am I clear?!" Damon's face was fierce and very serious. So they believed him.

When the three people were inside Helena's room, Bonnie tried to peek in. Helena's room was VERY big. She saw Damon laid his sister in her bed and then he propped one pillow and shook her gently to get some sign of consciousness. And then she saw Damon order Elena to get something from the other side of the room and the door in front of her closed.

"Damon's clothes are different." Meredith said when they were washing up their faces. "What do you mean?" Bonnie asked. "Well, look! He's not wearing his usual black attires. He's wearing simple pants, dark blue sweater and inside it, a white polo. How often do you see Damon wear those kinds of stuff?" Meredith looked at Bonnie as she blushed.

"Well… it looks good on him…." Bonnie stuttered as she remembered the way Damon smiled at her. And she began to feel hotness in here cheeks.

"You like him do you?" Meredith asked. "Well, he's irresistible! I don't like him as in like him! I just get attracted to his feature that's all! But I'm not hoping for romance with him. Too dangerous to risk! And bad too!" Bonnie said. "Hmmm… fair enough." Meredith giggled with Bonnie. But in the back of their minds, they were very curious of what were those three doing to Helena…

***

"Damon… she coughed out blood… what's wrong?" Elena looked at Damon's eyes as he stroked Helena's disoriented face. She was aware of what's happening now because she could talk a little bit. But her lovely voice turned into husky ones. "Da… Damon…" she whispered as she lifted the tips of her lips. A smile. "I made… a mess… di…didn't I?" she looked at him she was talking about her blood thingy downstairs.

Damon smiled. And then he brushed off the hair in her face and he wiped the blood in her lips.

"I told you to drink those pills while I'm away right?" his voice was soft and caring. Stefan looked over at Elena noticing they both have the same expression on their faces: awe. They were totally surprised that Damon could speak in that manner.

"I don't want those iron pills… and I won't drink them ever right? Because you're staying here…" she said. Now her voice getting clearer and clearer. They noticed there's a little bit return of color in her face. The whiteness with the touch of pinkish blush was returning and Elena noticed Damon's index finger was time by time, was being placed in her mouth and after ten minutes, he'll take it off again. And they knew what he was doing. He was feeding her with his blood. "Damon, that won't be enough for her to heal fast." Stefan suggested while he took a seat with Elena on Helena's soft couch.

Damon looked at him and then smirked. "You see nothing yet. I'm just giving her appetizers." He said as he took off his dark blue sweater and opened five buttons of his polo underneath the sweater and he took something from his back pocket and he cut a little part of the bare skin on his collar bone. And little red rubies slowly came out slowly. He looked at Helena which was focused on the blood and she slowly leaned on him, her mouth slightly opened until Damon held her back and her beautiful white hands reached his shoulders and then slowly she placed her lips on the wound Damon made and she did what she had to do. Damon's face cannot be read.

I bet if Helena sees his expression, she'll know. Elena thought. "Slowly… careful…" Damon was whispering to her. Helena finally nodded and she pulled away from Damon and she wiped her mouth and Damon did something to close up the wound he made. After Helena waited for him to close up his clothes, Damon planted a kiss on her forehead and he told her that she should fix herself up. She nodded and Damon slowly assisted her to the bathroom. He handed her her clothes and the three people talked.

"Does it hurt?" Stefan asked. Damon shook his head. "Did you feed earlier?" Elena asked. Damon nodded. "Why are you answering our questions with verbal movements?" Elena asked a little bit annoyed because she wanted to hear his voice. He seemed in a lot of pain right now. It seemed like all of the feelings he'd been holding back was finally, one by one, showing and she felt that he was going weak and he felt guilty. But why?

"Damon? Is everything alright?" Elena asked as she approached him and held his shoulders. Damon surprised with the touch straightened up his posture and he looked at Elena.

"Damon, what's going on?" Stefan asked. He just sighed and he looked down. "It's nothing you people should care about… besides, you won't understand anyway. I'm fine. I'm just worried about her." He nodded his head towards the bathroom where they could hear the shower is being turned off.

"She's going to get out sometime soon?" Stefan asked. Damon nodded. Then after two minutes, Helena emerged from the smoky shower and she was wearing a light green velvet dress that had a yellow polo inner. She looked like a little princess going to sleep. She had a very beautiful body structure… she was a lady. And when Elena examined her body, she was surprised on how beautiful she was! She can admit that even though they were both sexy and hot, Elena can admit defeat with this woman. She was extraordinarily beautiful. By the way Stefan told her, half vampires don't grow beautiful like they do. Their faces stay the way they were when they were still human. So she knew that Helena's face was this beautiful since birth.

She never grew insecure because she knew Helena didn't care about beauty. But as she watched Helena braid her hair slowly watching those beautiful brown hair, watching her sit down by her bed beside where Damon was already lying down… she looked like a goddess and that made Elena a bit… uncomfortable.

"Elena, you guys better freshen up!" Helena spoke for the very first time. Elena's thoughts were stopped and she looked at Helena and she remarked herself that she was beautiful and even her, as beautiful as Helena was… got caught into those beautiful eyes and she couldn't look away from them. She's a nice person. She thought.

"Well… I'm shy about what clothes I am going to wear. It's yours right?" she shyly looked at Helena which was laughing from Damon's remark when he coughed. "Oh no, I know your size. It would fit you just fine! And besides, there are other clothes on the closet. You cans till choose there." She smiled. "You two better freshen up! You guys look like you've been run down by a hurricane. And you'll get sick if you stay in those clothes. Its cold, Elena. Better warm yourself up." She insisted. "You're too nice. How can we repay you?" Elena said as she was led by Stefan's arm out of the door. Damon nodded to Stefan a little goodbye.

"No need… you're my family… I don't need payments. I help and I'm happy helping." Helena smiled and then the door closed.

After the door closed, Helena heard Damon's soft laughter.

"What? You are really staying here?" Helena asked as she covers herself with another sweater. Her room got colder when Damon's around. One reason she doesn't like him there.

"Yes… after what happened to you a while ago, you think I'll leave you?" Damon answered with a smile. "But… there's only one bed." She said. As she threw him a pillow from her couch. And he easily caught it and he hugged it.

"And so? As if I'm going to eat you… trust me, please." Damon began to frown. "I'm beginning to doubt you trust me…" he frowned again. "It's not that… it's just…" she sighed as she ran to lie beside his brother. As she placed her head on the soft pillow Damon prepared for her… she closed her eyes and she felt Damon's head slowly leaning into the side of her head. "You smell so good…" he whispered as he was playing with a lost strand of curls in her hair.

"You still stink." She laughed and he frowns and gave her a little wink. "Stop that." She said as she placed her head in his chest and she rested it there. He kept comforting her, touching her hair, sliding his hands through those wonderful curls, and telling her some of the girl he met on the way here. She laughed at them and she began to ask.

"That girl Bonnie, you guys have some silly chemistry… do you like her?" she asked as she laughed softly. He kept quiet but e still continued on holding her. She stood up and she looked him in the eyes.

"What?" he asked innocently. "Don't ask me that! You know what! You… are avoiding the question!" she playfully slapped his chest. "No I am not. That girl has some different aura than the other humans…" he started and Helena returned back to his chest as she was playing with his sleeves and she was laughing as she folded them into his muscled biceps… she sat up in bed and laughed.

"You are so…. Macho!" she laughed as Damon stood up with her. She knew Damon didn't like the word macho. So he tilted his eyebrow at her and she knew what he was going to do…

"Bad little sisters should be punished you know," he smiled wickedly. "She backed off… "Now, now big brother, I just ate! Please don't tickle me! No!!!" she yelled as she closed her mouth and she began to fall off the bed when Damon caught her and she struggled off his grip but he won't let go!

"Don't tickle meee!" she cried as he smiled again… "Oh I won't tickle you… but the next time you tease me macho… I will tickle you until you pee in your pants." He laughed. "Now come back here and rest." He pulled her as he hugged her and softly hummed her a little song they used to sing when they were starting to be in good terms just after a year Helena was changed.

"Damon?" she asked.

"Yes?" he answered.

"You won't leave right?"

"No…"

"Promise?" she yawned….

"I promise…" he answered softly as he heard her slow breathing and he knew she finally fell asleep. Damon, exhausted himself, joined his little sister to sleep.

***

Later that evening, Elena and her friends gathered in their room.

"They really like Stefan's privacy huh," Bonnie stared at the room when she knew that Elena and Stefan wouldn't sleep in the same room with them. "Is this an early honeymoon treat from Helena?" Meredith laughed as she sat down by the bed. Smells so nice!

"Actually, this is Damon's room." Stefan smiled while he wraps his arms around Elena. And everyone fell silent…

"OH my god!" Bonnie began to gasp when she remembered that she gave Helena something for her head ache and it should be removed after three hours.

"I have to get to Helena now!" she pleaded Stefan to come with him while they silently knock to the door of Helena's room.

It took them ten heartbeats to see the door open and see Damon, hair disarrayed, polo shirt button open, and by the bed, you can see Helena soundly sleeping. She shifted to the other side and then she moaned and opened her eyes.

"Bonnie?" she silently said as she approached the door and looked at her. "You guys aren't sleeping yet?" she asked and she smiled. She held Bonnie's arms and took off the bracelet she gave her and she handed it to Bonnie.

"Thank you. It was a big help. My headache got lost after I wore that." She smiled and pushed Damon off the door. "You guys better rest now." She smiled and then nodded a goodnight to everybody outside the room and she closed them.

"She is sleeping with Damon in the same bed?!" Bonnie began to gasp as she went to Stefan and Elena's room. Matt laughed and threw a pillow as he groaned from waking up in his sleep.

"Damon's watching over her. You know what happened to her right?" Elena said calmly but underneath those control, Stefan can sense the fact that she was really annoyed.

"And who cares about those two anyway, Bonnie! Its Damon's business, not yours so just shut it." Meredith snapped. They too, can read that Meredith was getting annoyed. "Now, let's get this little lovey dovey some space and let's go!" she pulled Matt and Bonnie out of the room and slammed the door shut.

"Lovey dovey huh?" Stefan silently laughed into Elena's ear. She faced him and planted a soft kiss on his lips. "Aren't we?" she looked and smiled. He smiled but instead of answering; he placed his lips down to hers…

***

It was eight o' clock when Helena woke up from her sleep. She yawned silently and she carefully stood up. Damon was still asleep. He looked so peaceful when he's sleeping. She held his face into her two hands and she smiled. Morning, sleepyhead; Helena thought. And she moved out of her bed to freshen up.

After that, she went to get her long sweater and she started to go down and prepare breakfast to Elena and her friends. It's a cold day today, she thought as she tightens the knot in her robe.

What to cook… she was thinking for a proper wonderful breakfast for them. And she decided on eggs, bacon, bread, and pancakes and waffles. She bit her lip thinking if they could eat them all. Well she was confident that they could eat them all since Damon would sit and eat around with them and including her too. So she just made fair proportion on how much she could cook with each dish she would serve.

And then she started cooking…

***

Elena's eyes popped open when she smelled the wonderful smell of waffles. She sniffed again and there, the smell was still there. She looked at her side seeing that Stefan was still asleep. She shifted her position facing Stefan and she kissed his cheeks.

That woke him up…

"Morning," she smiled. "Morning, love." Stefan smiled. "Mmm… I smell waffles?" he added. She nodded and giggled. "I bet Helena's already preparing food for us. Oh, we better help her." She looked for her clothes down the bed and wore them again and she went straight to the bathroom to freshen up. After she went out, Stefan was dressed already fresh and clean and the evidence of sleep in his face cannot be seen.

"Matt's" Stefan smiled as he holds her hand when she was about to ask where did he go freshen up. And she just nodded and they both went down. When they were near downstairs, they could hear Matt and Bonnie fighting, as usual and Meredith talking to Helena in the kitchen.

"Oh come on! You're a coward! You can't even fight Tyler!" Matt teased as Bonnie frowned and pushed him repeatedly. "Morning, love birds!" Matt smiled at Stefan. "Any luck?" he joked and Elena threw her room slippers at him and she blushed.

"Oh, hush up, Matt!" Elena said but she couldn't help smiling and she ran downstairs to get the slippers back. Stefan just laughed at them and sat beside Matt.

They could see Meredith serving pancakes and they can see a wonderful figure coming out of the kitchen in a knitted robe and she looked beautiful… very beautiful.

"My goodness Helena, Please stop being beautiful!" Bonnie hugged her. She was surprised at the approached but she just laughed. "I'm not beautiful…" she honestly said. Everyone was staring at her as she tucked in a hair that fell from her braids.

"Oh my…" Matt began to control himself. Stefan could tell that he was being tempted but he knew Matt won't ever do that. "Easy…" Stefan laughed as he stood up and embraced Helena. She gladly returned the embrace and broke it off afterwards.

"You fiancé smells good…" Helena giggled as she winked at Elena. They all laughed when Bonnie fell of the chair and she looked at Helena. And then up the stairs.

"Oh, don't mind Damon. He'll be up later. He always gets up late." Helena smiled but not after she said that, they saw Damon's pants move down the stairs and he looked very very… not Damon. His hair was disarrayed, he yawned and he looked hungry, and most of all, he looked very silly and a little bit hot by the open buttons of his polo showed a little bit of his chest. Helena threw her room slippers at him and that made his eyes pop open and look at her.

"Hey, I just woke up and you're being mean to me… not fair." He said as he kissed her in her cheeks and tried to steal one piece of the waffles.

"Ha…ha… very funny Damon. Put that down!" she slapped is hands and returned the kiss with a hug. "Look at you!" she laughed after he freshened up.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh all you want. I am lazy combing my hair." He finally admitted. "I know that. But you look so messed up when you don't fix yourself!" she pleaded and she wet her hands with water and ran it in his hair. He took the opportunity to get the waffles and he ate them and Helena gave a playful gasp and said, "You meanie!" and then she splashed water into is face. He didn't like that so he flashed his evil grin and her eyes widened…

"Oh no…" she whispered and then she screamed and ran. "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! HE HAS WATER!!!" she ran and laughed while everybody looked puzzled and they got the news when Damon went out with water balloons.

"She stored this for this time… she kept this for play time…" she said as he ran after her. And everyone laughed and Damon smiled. "You guys can join you know." He stopped and then when Helena was there, he began to throw the balloon in her face.

"HEY!" she laughed and she wiped the after from her face and ran towards them.

"This is how it'll go. Let's divide us into teams. Helena team and Damon team. The team who loses will face the consequences… okay? Let's choose players by rock paper scissors type. Got it? No cheating!" she slapped Damon's hands as he took another waffle before choosing the players.

They played and Helena ended up with Elena, Bonnie and Meredith. While Damon ended up with Stefan and Matt.

"Oh great! Boys versus girls!" Bonnie groaned. "We're not going to lose!" Helena smiled at Damon. "Neither does us. Little sister, remember… in my team, there's two ultra fats vampires." He raised his eyebrows at her. She frowned and stuck out her tongue. "Don't care! GIRL POWER!!!" she screamed and the rest of her team followed.

"Enough talk, let's play!" Matt yelled and he laughed. The girls got their spare balloons and they ran. The boys followed.

"SPREAD OUT!" Damon and Helena said to their teams at the same time and everyone ran. The game had begun…

For three hours, they were playing and they forgot their hunger and the tasty smell of waffles and they didn't care. As long as they enjoyed what they were doing, hunger cannot get between them. And for the very first time, Damon… without the help of Helena today, felt alive as ever he had been with her…


	7. Unusual

**Unusual **

It was already noon when everyone finished their breakfast. Everybody loved what Helena had prepared but Damon didn't eat. It made Helena more worried when he didn't show up bidding their goodbyes to their visitors. It was very strange.

"Damon?" Helena knocked on his door but she heard no answer. This got her more upset when he just coldly answered, "What?" her heart melted from sadness. "Uh, is something the matter?" she stood there for fifteen minutes waiting for him to answer. But instead of him answering in his normal self, he opened the door and looked at her coldly. "Leave me alone. Just for now." He said. She looked at his eyes and all she could see was confusion. From what? So she nodded and sighed. "In case, you're not confused anymore, I'll be by the garden." She replied back and she turned away. She was about to go downstairs when he stopped her by calling her name. She looked at him and stared until he finally got the courage to say, "I'm sorry… I'm just confused." He frowned. She smiled and said nothing but she went down the stairs. Damon opened his mouth but nothing came out. It was just plainly that Helena understood. She knew he would feel better if he'd just be alone for a moment. And now, he felt horrible. But what else can he do? He was the first one who said to be left alone so he has to prioritize it so he closed his door and brooded about his confusion.

Helena felt hot tears coming in her eyes and she slapped her cheeks to stop them. Why are you crying stupid? She thought for herself as she opened the glass door to the garden. It was a windy afternoon. She felt her hair in her face as she closed her eyes and she touched her sky blue colored headband to gather the hair that flew in her face as she smelled her atmosphere. Loneliness. That's what she felt; she felt lonely. And this was the thing she was scared of. She opened her eyes realizing her sky blue dress, the same color as her headband, was flying abnormally with the curtains. She held them and she noticed that the wind was behaving weirdly. It got too windy and then when she closed her eyes shut again, the wind finally stopped and she found herself staring at a ruined garden. All of her flowers were a bit bent, the green turned into dark ones. This was strange, never in her life, did she see something like this. And she started to feel something, like something was watching her. It made her shiver and scared. But she has to go and check her plants so she took off her stare at the dark wood and she started to walk. Slowly, step by step. As she got near her flowers, the uneasy feeling grew stronger and stronger, like it was eating her up. But she didn't mind the strange feeling. She bent down the flowers Damon himself gave her and she frowned at the sight that they withered because of the wind. She looked up the sky as she touched the flowers in her white palms and that's when she understood… the fear was there itself.

She heard a swooshing sound that made her snap a stare into the dark woods again and she could feel chills rising up at the back of her neck and she began to use her vampire eye sight but it was too poor, it was no use. She was stuck in her crouching position while she listened. Another swooshing sound at her back and she looked at it swiftly, but there was no one there. Her heart began to beat fast and she was hoping that Damon could feel her distress. And then she heard another swooshing sound but this one was too near to her. She was getting scared but she couldn't move. She was petrified in her position that it made her look very, very helpless. She tried screaming but her throat was too dry. Finally, the fear finally decided to show itself by letting Helena hear its approach towards her.

Helena heard footsteps on the grass… Who is this person? It holds a very strong Power! Oh, Damon please help me! She screamed in her head. She closed her eyes and waited until the footsteps stopped. She held the flowers tightly as she closed her eyes forcibly. And then, a voice began to speak…

"Hello… having a bad garden?" the voice was chilly, deep and smooth. It wasn't Stefan or Damon's voice, not even Matt's. It was a voice of a stranger. A vampire, an evil one. Helena felt someone touch her back so she looked at her back finding the man who spoke right in front of her, crouching the way she was. To her surprise, her eyes widened and she fell off balance landing into a sit. He laughed. He was very good looking and he had blue eyes. Lighter that Elena's.

"Aww… what's with the eyes? You're more beautiful than your brothers you know that. And your beloved Damon needs to face me now. I bet he didn't tell you about me? Such a pretty face and nice body too. I would like to have a taste…" he said as he trailed her face and body with his hands.

"D…d-don't t-touch me!" she began to spat violently as she shook off his hands. "Oooohhh… a fighter huh." He smirked. She looked mad, she felt angry acid go up in her veins and she looked at him badly. But she whimpered when he pulled her into him. She couldn't move and his grip was hurting him. "What can a half vampire like you do huh? Sweepie, you're just a half vampire… powerless… weak and most of all… useless…" he whispered to her as his mouth trailed her throat. She shuddered from the gesture and she gathered her strength to pull away from him and she cried. "LET GO OF ME!" she bravely said. He was a bit impressed. Now she felt scared and mad at the same time but his gaze was still relaxed and cool. He kept the smile going on his face as he held her hands.

"Aww… don't be like that beautiful. Not frown. Smile. For I will be the one who would look after you now." He smiled as he showed her his fangs.

She looked at them and she was very scared. Razor sharp… he's more dangerous than Damon! But he was saying, will he take me away? She thought as she gasped for air. "What do you want?!" she asked. He looked at her and signaled her to keep quiet but instead of shutting up, Helena screamed at the top of her voice.

***

Stefan was in Helena and Damon's living room when they heard Helena scream. Elena looked at Stefan when she heard the scream. Something isn't right, she thought. "What was that?" she asked Stefan. He just shrugged and they both ran to where the screams were coming from. They were stopped by their tracks when they saw Helena running around the garden, her wonderful dress stained with mud, and was screaming at the top of her voice. She was pinned on the field when she had her tenth time to scream. She kept fighting her attacker and she just screamed for help. She kicked and swung her arms in the air but she couldn't do anything else because she was hardly pinned on the field by a vampire stronger than her. Elena and Stefan were both surprised that they both couldn't move. All they could do was look around the place and they were more shocked when they saw Damon there, looking helpless. And Elena finally got a hold of herself and ran to Damon and slapped him. "She's in danger! What are you supposed to do?! LET'S HELP HER, DAMON!" She screamed as she ran to the field where the man was pinning Helena down. But as she got a little bit closer, she was electrocuted by a force field and she was thrown away only Stefan catching her.

"He built a force field!" she cried. She felt desperate looking at Helena being treated in a wrong way. She could her Helena's screams of release from the man. "Please! Let me go!" she cried.

"Damon?! Who is he?" Stefan desperately asking his brother who is looking at an empty space. He couldn't talk nor, look at them too. This was a very sad time for Helena. She continued her screaming for Damon until they heard a loud thud and she fell silent. She wasn't hurt or unconscious; she was just looking into an empty space. Her pupils dilated. Evidence of life in her face was gone. She had gone from rosy white pink to pale white. The man who attacked her stood up and smirked and faced the three of them who were watching.

"Ah! The original Salvatores! It's been a long time, eh?" he smirked and he looked at Elena who looked back fiercely. "And who is this delightful creature?" he raised one eyebrow at Elena. Stefan suddenly hid her at his back. "Don't you dare touch her." He warned grimly. "Oh no, I won't harm her or even touch her. I have my toy right here." He looks at Helena. "She's the one I like to play with…" he looks at Damon mockingly. And they could already feel Damon's anger rise up the atmosphere.

"You let Helena go, Roger." Damon coldly ordered. He slowly took a step forward the force field Roger made.

He laughed. "Let her go? What if I don't want to?" he tilted his head at Helena and the buttons in her sky blue dress began to unbutton by themselves.

"Don't do that!" Elena cried and she dug her face into Stefan's chest. The unbuttoning stopped but the opened ones remained open causing them to see what was underneath Helena's dress a little bit. "Stop that, Roger. She isn't any part of our business!" Damon yelled.

Elena could feel Damon's fear for Helena and anger. He was angry… big time. Roger just laughed and walked beside where Helena was and knelt beside her. He held the side of her waist and he began to kiss her collar bone. "She is now… since you took _her _away from me, Damon. I came here to collect." He smiled broadly and he stood up as Damon ran towards him. The force field was gone so Damon pinned the man down and hurt him pretty bad. But as he did a punch into Roger's stomach or face, Helena was moaning pain and screaming from pain. When Damon heard this he stopped; his fist up in the air. And Roger spat blood into the green grass. "You see, if you hurt me… she gets hurt too… so if you punch me, she'll get punched too. If you bite me, she'll be bitten too. Now, I know you don't want to hurt her because you love her. She's your only one right? The only person who would love you despite of what you are?" Roger smiled triumphantly as he pushed Damon off him and looking helpless at Helena. Roger's wounds healed, so did Helena's.

"I control her now. So if I want to kill little miss beautiful here, I can do it in just one snap. Want me to demonstrate?" Roger raised his fingers and he readied his fingers to snap. And they could hear Helena making a choking sound.

"Stop that! Stop doing it to her! Stop it!" Stefan and Elena yelled at the same time. Damon took Roger's hands and tried crush it but he heard Helena scream. And he let go.

"She's not a part of this, Roger. Let her go!" he yelled.

"Hmmm…. Let me think…. Uh. I like her. So my answer is… no." Roger laughed and in one whiff of air, he was beside Helena and he carried her bridal style. And he smiled. "I'll give you something to see her time by time. Just let me think of it. But for now… I'll be borrowing little miss pretty half vampire. She'll entertain me until I get sick of her…" he looks at the open part of Helena's dress. And said this laughing. "Oh she's so hot. Maybe I won't get enough of her… adios!" and then he was gone.

Damon looked helpless running after Helena, reaching for her. But all he could touch was air. Nothing left of Helena not even a tear in her clothing. He just knelt there, staring straight at the woods and turning his back at his brother and Elena. But they could tell… he was crying.

**Sorry for the late update, I was kinda busy with school :D **


	8. Unsafe

**Unsafe**

It started to rain… Helena could feel the dampness of her cheeks from involuntarily crying. She was in pain. Although, she felt hard and cold. She couldn't understand this feeling, she felt like she was longing for something but she couldn't point her finger at. Her natural self won't come back for a long time until Roger's with her. He placed a Power upon her erasing all the traces of memories she had with Damon. He would now make Helena his little slave.

Helena was feeling dizzy and her eyelids felt very heavy that she gave in to it. She couldn't feel anything or even see anything. She felt the sweeping darkness come over her and she did give in to it, realizing a while later, she was asleep.

***

"Damon, what are we supposed to do?" Stefan asked while Damon paced around the room. Elena was crying. She felt bad for not doing anything just looking at how she got hurt by the way Roger treated her. Roger. That name gave Elena the chills. He was more terrifying than Klaus was. And this made Elena feel worse because she knew she couldn't do anything to save Helena.

The brothers were arguing about what was going on and then Elena began to jump from surprise when she heard Damon's voice. It was cold, desperate and it had the touch of longing. He missed Helena as much as she did.

"YOU! Do not know anything! He is insane! He was weak so he used the link that would make me vulnerable like him! He used her, MY Helena for me to go weak! If he doesn't hold her, I might as well kill him on the spot! But he has her! And I don't know how he got that strong! And I'm trying to find a way to get her back! I want her back!" Damon's voice trailed off into a little bit sounding like a cry… and then suddenly, he broke down. Tears involuntarily made its way down his face, he knelt down. He felt helpless… he couldn't save the woman who was special to him. He couldn't do anything for her when she needed him. And that hurt him. A lot.

Elena stood up and comforted Damon by crying with him. Soothing him with hushes, useless words just to make him stop crying. Elena couldn't help crying with him as she comforted Damon. Stefan's eyes got watery when they felt a presence outside the house. Damon's head snapped up and he began to run outside and he froze. Stefan and Elena followed and they too, in the sight they saw… they froze.

***

Damon's chest heaved when he saw how helpless when Helena was with Roger once again. Roger looked at him and gave him an evil smile and he held Helena tighter. "It's only the first… five hours and she got me so boring!" he yelled across where Damon and the others are.

"This sweetheart tried all my clothes you see; she looks so sexy in black! And in spaghetti straps too! And make this short… viola! She's my hot girl. Don't you agree, Damon?" Roger raised one eyebrow and he laughed.

"Bring her back to us!" Elena yelled. This surprised Damon; he snapped his head up and looked away from Helena's dark eyes. He felt more and more depressed, seeing the way Helena looked; he felt useless and stupid for letting this happen to her and this made him blame himself and as he heard Helena's soft yawn, he looked at the person who made him feel happy.

But the person he was looking at wasn't the person who made the big change in him. This was a stranger. The blue green eyes he loved to see turned into dark ones, it was almost as if her eyes were going dark as his eyes and those body posture; she looked limp. It looked like she was very tired, very sad too. He never saw Helena look like this ever before. He wanted to do something… and he knew something was wrong with her. Something is very wrong…

"I'm kind of bored having her sulky and sad… so I returned her to you. She's no fun when she's not that jolly and happy and brave. The Power I gave upon her won't wear off until the next five weeks." Roger frowned and he pushed Helena so hard that she was pushed to the ground. Damon took a step forward to run to her but he got stopped by Roger's stopping voice.

"Wait for it!" Roger said as he raised another hand and he made a closing fist. When he did this, they could hear Helena moan for a little bit and dark purple smoke came out of her body like it was her inner body steam and she fell unconscious.

"There. Go to her all you want! I shortened the life of the Power I placed her in. so yeah. I need to get the hell out of here. The atmosphere's so dramatic. I don't like it." he was about to go when he stopped from walking and took a glance at Helena then at Damon. "This… isn't over yet, Salvatore. I'm just starting to play…" he said as his voice trailed off into the air and he was gone.

***

Helena's eyes couldn't focus… she was getting dizzy. She tried getting up but it was no use, her body was too limp and weak to be moving. She needed rest and she knew she needed new clothes. She was freezing on the wet grass and the night gown Roger gave him was kind of wet now so she needed to change fast. She could hear a voice that was calling her to get a grip. She couldn't place her finger on who was taking and it frightened her. She thought that she was in another world. She looked up and the sky was rolling. She could see and feel herself giving in to darkness again. She closed her eyes and she finally lost to the darkness and it ate her whole.

***

Damon ran first to Helena when she tried to stand up. He knew she was too weak to move. She wasn't even in the right place to be moving on her own. After five tries of standing up, she finally gave up and she fell limp and still on the grass. It was kind of wet outside, she needed new clothes. When he held her in his hands, her eyes still wandered for stillness in the surroundings and she wanted to say something but Damon's eyes welled up and pulled her closer to him and he closed his eyes and hushed her efforts. It was hurting him seeing her like this.

"Hush… hush… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry… I didn't want you to be in this… forgive me, love…. It's all over now. Don't stress yourself." He comforted her as he brushed her hair. He felt Helena's last strength give away at the gesture of moving her head side by side and then he felt her body go limp and then, she was still. She was breathing slowly and he knew that she was asleep.

***

"Are you sure that you guys would be alright? I mean, we can all stay for a day or two. To take care of you two." Elena asked Damon for the last time as he led them to where Stefan's car was. He shook his head and smiled a little bit weakly. Elena and Stefan held hands and looked at Damon before they left, "Are you sure Damon? We can help you with her." Stefan said, his eyes filled with pity for his brother and for his sister.

But Damon just shook his head.

"We'll be alright. It's going to be okay…" Damon thanked them and he finally closed the door. He looked around the house and his heart leaped up and he felt pain… pain of almost losing the only woman he cared for the most, and pain that she's in danger because of him… he looked at the stairs, trying to hear her move even for just a bit but all he could hear was crickets singing outside. It started to rain. He felt sad. It was Helena's favorite weather. The rain. If she was alright right now, Damon would expect her to run outside and get soaked with rain and she would love it. But she was weak, lost and hurt. And he blamed himself for everything.

His misery was interrupted when he heard a crashing sound up stairs. And it was followed by a moaning voice: Helena's. Quickly, Damon ran up to where she was lying down and screamed, "Helena?! What is it? Are you okay? Helena!" and then he sat beside her bed when he saw her, moving vigorously eyes shut and she was sweating, her head snapping side to side, she was murmuring, "No… please, don't hurt him! Please!" and then she yelled, "DAMON!" and she snapped up and she was catching her breath and she looked into the darkness for Damon. She was crying.

"Damon! Damon!" she yelled as she looked everywhere to find him. Finally, he got the courage to move and he pulled her into her back so that she could face him and what he saw shocked him. Her eyes were bloodshot red and she was ruined. He hugged her tightly as she sobbed into his chest.

"Its just a dream… not real… calm down." Damon said these words while he held he in his arms. He waited for her breathing to slow down. And then her gasps turned into normal breathing and she stopped crying. But she didn't let her grip fall. She was holding him as tight as he could.

"They're coming for you…" she silently said as they both stayed still. "What?" Damon asked.

She let go and she held Damon's face in her hands and she said it more clearly. "Roger… and the other men… they're coming for you… they sent me the message… in my dreams… they showed me how they'll… how they'll…" she was hyperventilating, her eyes welled up, she was shaking her head and she bowed down. She gave up and she broke down. Damon had nothing else to do but to persuade her to say the thing they showed her that made her feel oh so miserable. Damon just sighed and closed his eyes. Helena's condition and state isn't getting better. Its getting worse and he was blaming himself for this. He ran away from those predators. And now they're using Helena as bait to get to him as easy as they could. He feared that another time he avoided them, they'll hurt Helena. He knew Roger… he was merciless and they would kill whoever gets in the way and they'll torture the person their enemy truly loves.

Well in his case, it was Helena that they hurt. And he needs to stop it. he held Helena in his arms as tightly as he could. He waited until Helena stopped crying and then she stayed still. Holding Damon in her hands.

She began to whisper something that Damon feared the most. "They're going to kill you in front of me…" Helena breathed and Damon felt new tears coming from her eyes. he shifted his position and moved beside her.

"I am not scared of dying if all it takes is to keep you safe…" Damon said. Indeed it was true. He would kill and offer his life for her. This was how much Damon loves Helena. Helena raised her face up and she focused her blue green eyes into his dark ones.

"Listen to me, Damon." She said this with plain strictness. "I will be with you… and if they kill you, they would have to kill me too. I won't let you go. I need you… I can't live without you…" she cried. Damon was still staring at her. The way her eyes looked made him feel more pain inside. Her eyes were tired, dark circles came around under her eyes and her eyes are filled with worry and sadness. He didn't see this in her eyes before.

Again… he blames himself.

"Damon…" Helena said as she propped herself and she fixed her face, wiping her tears and fixing her ruined brown curls and she sniffed and looked at Damon, holding his hands in hers. "Stay with me no matter what happens. Please. Promise me that." She said. And then Damon held her face and she leaned into it, closing her eyes, placing a smile. He too, couldn't help but lift up his lips for a little bit. He hugged her once more and he kissed her forehead. He shook his head and smile…

"No… Don't YOU leave me…" he laughed a bit and he hugged her tighter. He heard her breathe a giggle and she just smiled at him. "I will never do that…" and then she just rested and completely fell asleep in his cold hard chest.

**Author's note: sorry guys :D just got too busy with school… im very sorry for updating this late… **


	9. Unwanted

**Unwanted**

Helena began to open her eyes slowly and all she saw was two pairs of big round eye balls. One was blue; another was the green ones... She couldn't move. She couldn't feel her legs. She felt like she just got her body amputated and the doctors left her head on the bed.

Everything in her body was very painful. Every shifting she made, there's always a grunt or a sigh of pain present in mouth. She felt disappointed. She was still too weak to fight the people who were attempting to kill the dearest person and the only person she loves.

She slowly moved her head side by side looking for Damon. But he wasn't around. Stefan and Elena were there. They looked very concerned especially the fact that she's not talking. She tried gulping, but her throat was dry… she looked like a thousand hay was stuck into her throat. This only meant one thing… she needs blood now. As she struggled to say, "I… n..need… blo…blood… ri..right… n…now…" and then Elena's eyes lit up as she heard footsteps running up the stairs and then the door began to open and she saw Damon carrying three bags of blood IV's. he held a large scissors and straws too.

"What's that for, Damon?" Stefan asked looking at the blood IV's. Damon looked at him plainly and moved his gaze onto Helena. He nodded and looked back at Stefan. Then Stefan knew.

"Why? Why can't she drink on you?" Stefan asked. "They track me by my connection to her through my blood. She needs another blood so that when she is asleep, she won't dream of Roger and the others." He said. Helena started to struggle to sit up but she couldn't. She couldn't help but force out a load scream as she forced to lift her body. In three seconds after she fell back again, Damon was there propping up the pillows while the blood was in Stefan's hands.

"Damon? Why not with you?" Helena stopped Damon's reaching hands. He looked at her and kissed her forehead. "It's for your own safety…" he smiled weakly. Helena pushed Damon's hands away and she shook her head.

"I don't want to drink it." she said straight. Everyone fell silent. All she could hear was Damon's sigh. He held her hands tightly as he grasped the IV bag into his other hand.

"Please. For your own good." He said. She turned her head back to face him and she searched his eyes. "Would it do YOU any good?" she asked suspiciously. He looked down and shook his head. Everybody knew that the other thing that makes them so close was Helena's feeding on Damon. Helena felt tears well up in her eyes and tried to stop them from falling… but they just stubbornly fell. Damon's head snapped up when he saw a droplet fall upon his red silky blanket. He held her cheeks and wiped her face. She lingered on the hand for a while and then she sniffed.

"I don't care whether they can track me through you, but this is what I know, I need your blood not any others." She held his eyes strongly. Her eyes looked at if it was eating him up, making him promise until he closed his own and nodded. "If you I did not love you, I will never ever agree upon the way your eyes look at me." He solemnly smiled. She smiled back with pride twinkling in her eyes and she found a way to just laugh and giggle. "I know, I know. So can we start our feeding process?" she smiled and then Damon positioned himself to where she can easily feed. After a while they both came down and she smiled.

"Are you hungry for something more edible than blood?" Damon smiled as he leaned on the counter as Helena tried and get herself some cocoa. "I already saw what I want and I'm already drinking it." she raised up her cup to him and she added, "Want to have a sip?" she laughed and Damon accepted the offer.

Hours had passed and everything went well. Elena and Stefan went back to their house to see if everything's okay. Elena wondered how Helena keeps all her fears away and shields them with her smiles. Minutes had passed and then Helena and Elena went outside the garden to talk.

"How're you feeling, really?" Elena said after Damon left with Stefan. Helena watched Damon's retreating form. She sighed and looked at Elena. She opened her mouth to talk but she hesitated and then shut it again. Elena noticed her hesitance so she encouraged her at the same time; she felt that something wasn't right. "What is it? the guys are not around, you can tell me anything…" she reassured Helena when she started shaking her head. Helena looked at her with tears welling up in her eyes.

"They control my thoughts. They communicate with me in my head. They won't let me rest. They won't stop. They're using me to make Damon vulnerable and very weak. I am scared. So scared, I'm frightened that they would really hurt Damon. I'm scared Elena, I don't know what I'm supposed to do… I just…" then she broke down. Elena hugged her tightly and she comforted her.

"Does Damon know about this?" was the only she thing she asked. Helena shook her head. "I was hoping him not knowing about it would stay that way. It would drive him mad so please Elena, don't tell him. Please, I'm begging you…" Helena pleaded. Elena nodded and continued to hold her so that she can let all her worries and fears out through her tears. But suddenly, she felt Helena stiffen within her grasp. She knew something was wrong. She couldn't act nor scream when she saw what was coming for her…

***

"How is Helena?" Stefan asked as he accompanied Damon to the drug store to buy Helena some medicines for her headaches. "I think she's fine. For having Roger's power, she is very brave and strong to fight it. No one can resist his hypnosis. Especially woman as vulnerable and fragile as my Helena." Damon replied as he searched through the tablets. He noticed Stefan's silence and it was disturbing him.

"Why are you asking?" Damon gave him a quizzical look that made Stefan look away. "What are you thinking, little brother?" he added. But Stefan remained silent as ever. He was about to answer Damon when he looked at the sky and noticed it was about to rain. That's odd. Because last night he and Elena were watching the news and the weather forecaster said that it would be sunny all out. Weather reports are accurate. And he sensed something powerful within their reach. Something that would make them go scared. And that's when he knew when Elena began calling and her voice was hysterical…

***

"Miss me, Helena?" an icy voice pierced through the silent garden. "And oh, you brought me your blonde friend!" he added with a laugh. Elena was backing off with Helena, but she couldn't move as much because Helena remained stiff. She wouldn't let Elena move or would she? Elena searched Helena's eyes and what she saw made her freeze into her position.

"Helena? Helena! Snap out of it! Please! Helena! Open your eyes! Roger's power's taking over your soul! Please! Wake up Helena!" she pleaded ash she searched for any signs of improvement. But there was none. Helena's eyes were jet black just like Damon's. Her face was paler than ever and her pinkish blush was no more evident. She looked like a corpse bride wearing blue green satin dress and yellow doll shoes. She opened her mouth for a response and Elena's nerves cranked up as she heard her voice say, "It can't stop. It's no use… I cannot stop it…" her milky wonderful voice was now replaced with a mixture of hoarseness and scary tones. And then Helena focused her eyes on Elena's blue ones. Then she smiled a very wicked grin. And she held tighter on Elena's arms.

"Helena, please…" Elena cried form the pain inflicted from Helena's grip and her fear for her friend. "Stop this…" she whispered as she held on tighter to Helena's shaking shoulders. The next happenings came to her like a blur…

Helena's head shot up and she spoke fiercely, "Get away from me!" she pushed Elena and she flew out from the garden, landing on a bunch of wood. "Elena, go inside! Please, I'll try dealing with them!" Helena ordered and she shrieked from the jolt of pain she felt from a surprisingly strong cold grip form Roger and she was snapped to her side and she closed her eyes shut to get the next blow.

"Now, now my sweet. Tell me where your brother's whereabouts are and I'll let you go on in peace." Roger whispered so softly into Helena's ears that it made her shiver even though that the environment is warm enough. She slowly shook her head and gulped down and replied. "You will not hurt my brother… Nor you will get a track of him." She said with all her might and she felt hands like iron clamps in her throat and she couldn't breathe well. She was panicking. She doesn't know what she's supposed to do now. _Damon, oh god I hope you're fine. Please. Please. _That was her thoughts while her mind wanders off into space as her air gets limited.

"Don't be so rebellious. I will make you feel pain." Roger's hand tightened in her neck. He will kill her sooner or later if she didn't say the truth. Still, trying to protect Damon, she shook her head and spat, "N…Never!" and then Roger's hands tightened more and she knew she will die. Then with one swift move, she was being thrown down to the ground. She felt pain strike through her back then to her chest as she bounced twice. She moaned in pain as the throwing stopped. And she even tried to stand up but it seemed that she was weak. Roger advanced on her and he bent beside her. "Now, will you tell me where your brother is?" she looked at him and focused her eyes on his. Tears were forming at the corner of her eyes and they trickled down proudly. "Why?" she stuttered through her bruised mouth.

"You just can't follow a simple order do you?" Roger said as his hands flew up in the air. "No, I suppose I can't." Helena shook her head and she closed her eyes shut as tight as she could as she saw Roger's eyes flash with anger and she prepared for the final blow.


	10. Unravel

**Unravel**

Stefan stared at his phone then at Damon who heard everything he talked about Elena by the phone. "I don't know what's going on in there, Damon. But I think its Helena. They've come back for her!" Stefan stated. "Let's go." Was all Damon could say. He didn't know what to think. All he was worried for his sister but at the same time, he was worried for Elena.

Once again Elena called and her voice was from hysterical to scare and she was desperate. "Hello, Elena please. Tell me what's going on. What's happening are you hurt?" Stefan asked. "No, I'm fine! It's… it's… oh god, Roger has her! He's hurting her! I can't help her because she won't let me! She's battling against Roger by herself! Please, hurry!" Elena cried and then the phone went silent. "Dammit!" Stefan cursed. Damon was silent. His jaws were taut. He couldn't say anything but to drive faster and reach the Helena residence earlier if possible.

By the time they reached home, they can hear Roger's laughter and some moaning from a girl. Damon ran as fast as he could and saw the nightmare he'd been wishing not to happen to him in real life. He saw what he feared the most. "Follow orders and you'll be fine, Helena! Save your life!" Roger roared with laughter as he kicks Helena to the ground. Helena was still standing up and then with a flash, two dark shadows appeared and the allies of roger held Helena with both arms and so did Elena. "Now, now. You don't want you're gorgeous blonde friend here to get hurt right?" Roger's face tilted to Elena's direction. She froze. Stefan was about to come for her aid when Damon shook his head.

"I'm asking you Helena!" Roger warned. And then all Helena could do was look at him. "Have it your way." Roger said as he nodded to the two allies who were holding Elena and then she screamed. They tilted Elena's head upwards to expose her white neck and then Roger's focus was diverted by her sweet sumptuous smell. "Perhaps… I can have a taste?" roger rushed in to where Elena was and he was prepared to sink in his teeth when he heard a cry.

"Don't! Oh god, please don't hurt her…. Hurt me, but please…. Not her…" Helena cried and she was pleading. "You can taste my blood, but please. Don't damage dear Elena. Please…" she pleaded with all her might and she focused her eyes on Roger. "Please…" she whispered and then with a split second, Elena was placed down and she was safe. But Helena wasn't. "I am quite hungry… and you little miss beautiful makes me go wild with hunger because of your luxurious smell and gorgeous looks…" he laughed then he brushed off the curls that were blocking her neck and then he slowly tipped her head to the side and he leaned in closely to her. "She smelled exactly like you, looked like you… talked like you…" he brokenly whispered and then, the next thing Helena knew was that, she was bracing herself for the sharp pain inflicted by Roger's fangs. But it never came.

***

"Damon, he's going to eat her!" Stefan warned as they both rushed to Elena's aid quietly. He could hear Helena's silent cries and he heard her voice in her head. _Damon, please run away with the others. Oh god, I'm so sorry… I love you… _and then he heard Roger's voice. _She smells like her… talks like her… she looks like her… tell me Damon, is this what have you wanted? To make me suffer seeing her mirrored in your sister's face? Huh? Well I'm going to taste what she tastes like as much as you did to the one I cared about… _then he rushed to Helena right away. He pulled Roger off Helena and he threw him far away so that he could pull Helena out of the barrier that Roger might be placing sometime later. He couldn't risk the slow carrying of Helena so he had no choice. He pulled her like a rag doll while running and he tossed her up knowing she screamed from pain, he caught her in mid air and held her tight as he threw Helena to Stefan and pushed them all away from the barrier of the Power Roger was holding. "Get them away within his reach. I'll handle this. Now go." Damon briefly said to Stefan. Stefan nodded but Helena won't move. She looked at Damon and then closed her eyes. She felt something hovering over her senses. She cannot place what was giving her pain. It wasn't Roger but something in the pit of her stomach was unfolding. And it was burning her alive. She screamed at the top of her lungs and she couldn't feel herself, she couldn't even feel anything except for pain and she was going insane. The fire was spreading fast and she couldn't bear it anymore that she knelt down and started to hold the grass for support.

"Are we seeing a transformation?" Roger laughed as he walked to Helena only finding out he was being blocked by Stefan as Damon ran towards Helena. "Helena! Helena! Hold on! Hold on! Hold on to my hand!" Damon knew what was happening to her, she would go wild after the transformation and she might kill everyone with the new born Power. "Stefan! Get Elena out of here fast! Get your friends to come here with you guys later! Please just get the hell out there is no time!" Damon yelled. He handed his hand to Helena but she pushed them away.

He could sense the fear and the strong sense of Power seeping through his sister's veins. He could see her sweat; close her eyes shut and try to fight the pain. He held her tightly but she pushed him away. Her wonderful voice was different and then in a split second… everything he loved about this girl was gone…

***

Helena knew that she was turning into a full vampire. She knew that the Power she will be holding would be beyond her control. She knew she would hurt everyone who was here if she transformed and lost her control. She wanted to talk, she wanted to say that she need to be alone and isolated but she could not do any of what she wanted to do. She cried helplessly as the pain got stronger. She wanted to die now. She wanted to kill Roger. She wanted everything to be over and give her a chance to start over. She kept contemplating on the things she wanted to do and to have and she didn't notice the fact that turning into a full vampire when you are a half in original would be the most dangerous things the vampire race will do. She never thought that she would die before the transformation is finished…

***

Damon never knew the day when Helena will change into a full vampire. He never knew the risks and the possibilities of the change. As he watched her eyes open and saw the surroundings of her eyes darken, see her eyes turn into an odd color, he knew that something was wrong and then that's when he saw it, she spitted a lot of blood and then she screamed for the last time and she went unconscious. Damon's world stopped. his heart skipped a beat and he never noticed how his eyes watered so fast that he could not even see his way toward her that he stumbled down a couple of times and then he crawled to her. Ever so slowly he lifted her up to his arms and he held her tightly and then he started to sob… as hard as he could.

"Please… don't." he pleaded again and again as he rocked his body back and forth trying as if to comfort the dead. He felt Stefan's arm on his shoulders but he didn't care. He wanted her to wake up.

"Well, I guess that was too fast…" Roger said and he shrugged and was gone in a whoosh of air.

"Damon… is she… is she?" as Elena walked slowly and knelt down beside Damon. Matt was running towards them and so as the others. "I was too late…" he murmured and he shook his head and buried his face into Helena's wonderful curls. "I didn't realize that Roger's spell can fasten up her vampire make-up and she turned as soon as he got her into his hands…" he cried. "Please come back, Helena… I love you a lot. I can't live without you… you're the only one I need and you're the only who understands and cares… please…" he cried over and over.

Seeing Damon so miserable made everyone cry. Even for a short period of time, Helena was a unique person. She captivated everyone's hearts. In a short period of time, she made people love her.


	11. Untied

**Untied**

Helena can scarcely feel herself right now. She felt like she was floating. Nothing hurts. She thought that she was being healed but once she got into her senses, she knew that she's not in her natural world anymore. She knew nothing was the same. She knew that she wasn't with her loved ones anymore. She was taking an adventure all by herself. She was walking into a deep dark alley. She could hear drops from the far side of her right. She can smell the dampness of the atmosphere. She knew where she was and she knew why…

"Mother?" she called out. "Mama? Where are you?" she called again after ten minutes of walking. She did not know where her wandering soul would take her. She wanted to come back. To the arms of the one who needed her the most. But it seemed that something caught her attention as she started to feel so distraught. Suddenly, a light shone upon her head and through her path. She saw herself. She wasn't dirty or damaged at all. She was wearing something different as well. She was wearing her Victorian clothes and she wondered why. She missed wearing them. Everything around her changed: room darkness to light, modernity to oldness, black to white. Everything changed except for her. She was the still the same person who lived and died. She saw a little cottage filled with humus at the center of the forest. She couldn't make out the place at first but then when she looked at it long enough for her to remember how she was born. She walked swiftly into the cottage and she knocked on the door. "Mama?" she whispered. The cottage she grew up in for five years was old. Every wood she stepped on was already creaking.

She was about to turn around when she heard a faint voice that brought her to tears and brought the fire of eagerness into her heart. "Therese? Is that you? Open the door, come quick!" her mother said. She opened the door and she looked around the house. Everything stayed the same when they left it. The only change in the cottage was of that dust bunnies were everywhere. She heard a familiar natural sound she always hears when her mother puts her to sleep. Then she turned to the direction to where the noise was at. And what she saw made her cry…

***

"Damon… is she gone?" Bonnie asked while she was watching Damon mourning over the woman everybody loved. He wouldn't answer. He couldn't answer for he had this little spark of hope in his mind and in sense that she will still come back to live. And even though there was a minimal chance o seeing her rise up and hold him with love as she did before, he still hung to that possibility as if it was his last choice in life. He stubbornly believed she'll be back. He was thinking of some sort of things like she needed a time to rest. _Get back… come home…_ he was communicating to her over and over again. Wishing that wherever she was, he was hoping she could hear him say those desperate remarks…

***

"Why the tears darling?" Helena's mother asked as Helena broke down and she went down to her knees, her hands covering her mouth. Her shoulders were shaking with desperation and sadness. She couldn't understand what she was feeling. She was here with her mother but still she felt empty and unsatisfied. As if something was calling her and she couldn't find where it was coming from.

"I'm sorry mama, but I feel confused…" she stood up and ran to her mother, holding her tightly and she cried her heart out. "Careful sweetheart… you might kill yourself." She was taken aback and she stepped back. She looked at her mother and saw her holding a beautiful baby girl in her chest, she was asleep. "She's gorgeous…" Helena remarked as she brushed her forefinger into the baby's soft chubby pink cheeks. "No my sweet, _you _are gorgeous. This little child is just a simple symbolism of beauty and innocence. I never saw myself looking at you grown up strong and kind… my little daughter…" she looked at the present Helena then she looked down at the baby Helena.

"I suppose you are wondering why you are here?" her mother focused her emerald eyes into her blue green ones. "Yes… I don't understand why I am here. Are you taking me with you, Mama?" she asked. In some ways he felt so weird. She felt as if she was leaving something behind. Her mother flashed a smile and kissed her forehead.

"You were always a person of curiosity. Ever since you were this little. Every time you open your eyes, I can see curiosity in them." Her mother smiled. But seeing the confused and pained look on her daughter's face made her heart melt. "Well, yes I suppose I am here to take you with me… but I want to show you something first then you decide whether you'll come with me or not." She smiled and then she held Helena's face between her palms and then she placed her forehead on hers and then she began to remember…

Memories of her late life flashed across her face and it brought to her to a sudden intake of breath when she saw Damon's face and then she heard his cries and she could feel again. She broke free from her mother's grasp as she found a way to breathe and get a hold of herself. "Mama… can you hear them? I mean his calls?" she looked at her mother as she nodded. Helena shook her head. "What am I supposed to do?" she asked as she desperately sighed.

Her mother took her hands and she held them tightly. "Helena Therese… you are the most gracious gift I had ever received for as long as I can remember. I never saw you grow up into what you are now. I missed you so much. But seeing you happy with the people you love warms my heart. Hold on to your fears and troubles my love, they might help you in the way to your success…" Helena wouldn't understand it at first as she heard everyone yell her name. She was looking around for a clue that they are here somewhere but she saw none. She looked at her mother frantically and tears came rushing down to her cheeks.

"Don't cry my sweet. You have the choice to come back or to come with me…" she smiled. Helena wanted to come back but there's something inside her that made her want to come with her mother. She thought of Damon… who would take care of him? And Stefan, her oldest best friend. She still wanted to see him get married with Elena. She had lots of things she wanted to do but the most important thing she wanted to do was to be with Damon and look after that person. She knew Damon couldn't live without her. She knew he would destroy his life even though she wanted to make him do the opposite. She looked at her mother and she smiled. "I'll give life another shot…" she smiled and laughed as her mother kissed her baby form and she held her hand.

"Well then, I give you life as a new Helena… the person you are destined to be... Goodbye my sweet… takes care of you and please, do be happy." As her mother said those, she heard a sucking sound and felt that she was being sucked into a parallel universe. And then before she knew it, she was back into where she really belonged…

***

Damon didn't see her move her hands nor see her flinch a bit. He was so focused on mourning that when she began to rise up and she gasped loudly for air as if she'd been drowning the whole one hour she was gone.

"Helena?" everybody said. She looked around and she looked at each one slowly. "Am I dead?" she said so soft that she sounded like an angel. Elena cried and placed her hands into her mouth and she laugh then shook her head. "No… you're not." Then the next thing Helena knew, she was being smothered by her friends. Her friends except for Damon.

"Damon? She's alive! Look!" Bonnie pulled Damon to Helena as they helped her up and then they both looked at each other.

Damon's face cannot be read. Helena's face searched his eyes then in a split second she moved her hand towards his hand but she hesitated then placed it in her mouth and she cried. She cried her fear out and the happiness she felt that she chose to live not to die.

She was crying to hard that her shoulders were shaking and she never noticed that Damon took her into his arms and then he held her tightly. "Don't you ever leave me again… please don't… because if you do that one more time… I will not hesitate to hunt you wherever you are and I will be with you in no more than a minute." He said as he laughed and held her tightly…

"I'm immortal now… nothing will tear us apart." She promised and she hugged him back.


End file.
